


一局棋戏

by Ecirvana



Category: Fate/Zero
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-04
Updated: 2017-02-04
Packaged: 2018-09-21 22:47:25
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 536
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9570131
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ecirvana/pseuds/Ecirvana
Summary: 枪兵被命令自杀后，死去的百貌知晓了一些隐秘的趣事。





	

我受召参加圣杯战争，已经是五年前的事了。您不会记得我，任何一个稍有良知的正派人士说起我时，都是以一种古怪的、微微上扬的惋惜腔调，说起我在这场惨厉灾难中所扮演的小丑角色和落魄下场。在这里使用“我”这个称谓，似乎是很不准确的。我是我那数十个人格中的一个，尽管人微言轻、官卑职小，却由于这种懦弱和卑劣得以在王之军势下以一缕怨魂的形式苟活，如此过了五十年。

因为仅仅是亡魂，是归属于已死英灵众多灵魂中的边角，您在日光下是无缘得见我的。一直到后来，我的发丝、五指、四肢及一切肉体上的、可视的部分才全数消弭。我还是从者时，为了谍报与暗杀，常遮断气息掩人耳目，像这样地循环往复，竟要连我的存在也一并埋入坟冢之中。这反而使我松了口气，放下心来。五年前的那场战争，命运那说笑似的吊诡行径，至今仍历历在目。您要知道，我的声名大抵是不大好的。甚至在为数众多的庞大人格中，也是他人所不愿亲近的一个。但我可以确实告诉您的是，这年岁虽与英灵漫长无尽的生命相比不值一提，却给予了我未曾奢望的机会，去既无顾忌、也无枷锁地窥晓秘事。我虽丧命于征服王的铁蹄下，却是心无怨恨、从容赴死的。

我在生前也算参加过酒宴罢。征服王递出的那一木勺美酒，我因令咒所制，只能令它如饮毕鸩酒的人流淌的毒血一般，慢慢如经络渗透泥地，是很有些惋惜的。您对间谍一任有所不知，断续看了很多张脸孔后，也就惯于揣测捉摸其中所蕴含的屈辱不甘。三王欢宴间，我这位藏匿暗处的来宾在探听作为从者最后的韵事时，突然把眼落在了多数时间都保持静默的英雄王身上。我的御主与远坂家家主，那时还以师徒相称，因而对这位金发红眼、拥有神性又荒淫暴戾的从者，我遵照指示未曾予以调查。但就是这倏忽片刻、细如蛛丝的一瞥，让一个念头极快地在我脑海中成形了。这位王者的实力，之前的几日里我便有所预感，也曾暗暗庆幸我主与远坂时臣已有结盟的约定。您不要误会，我这个人格是很懦弱的，这种懦弱经由暗杀这个不见天日的职阶而大大增强了，我的同伴并非与我完全相似的。那双掩在金色睫毛下、如有神火燃烧的瑰丽红眸，此刻正闪现着我无法理解的焦躁。他拥有这样的实力，为他供给魔力的魔术师，又是在世界范围内都首屈一指的，却又如何心浮气躁，是什么在勾动他的心绪呢？我那时以为，是宴会中的细枝末节像山麓上的脏雪一般，沾染了污秽的雪，也只有化作水消失在缝隙中一途。

也罢，这都是我死前的事了。要说个中缘由，我通过几日后的一些事情，隐约也有所知晓。成为亡魂的最初一段时间里，我茫然无措地四处游荡，本可以就此离开冬木，远远逃离这场灾难，却终于为好奇心和对即将到来的血腥杀戮的憧憬又几度折返了。有一日我在街巷中穿梭，长夜无星，这一方狭小昏暗的战场仿佛被折叠，不留缝隙地塞进了乌鸦搭建的巢穴。我飘浮至半空中时，很突然地，巢穴如同被行动迅捷的猛禽用利爪狠命撕扯一般坼裂开来，照进了金色的光芒。我栖身不可告人的暗处，对光线是很敏感的，却不由自主地抬头看了，竟是那名为维摩那的辉舟。是流血的前兆、黄金的硝烟吗？我由心脏部位爆发出快慰和欣悦交织的情绪，而接下来发生的事情，更是我在生关死劫中沉浮时也未曾料想得到的。（我仍保有肉身尚在时的记忆。我身居高处，脚下赫然放置的，是一颗谨小谦恭的头颅。“对它说话吧，”我说，“我已施过法术。”那新人于是张口，发出很刺耳的、仿佛锯条锯削木头节疤的声音。头颅微笑了，讲述起它一息尚存时因为从未忤逆教团指令而受得的许多恩惠，包括升上天堂。这位新成员，在教派内无所适从的男人终于掐断了他那尖削刺骨、难以入耳的腔调，呈现出一种惊愕、恐惧又心悦诚服的姿态来。但那头颅是活着的，只有活人才能说话，我为了封存这个骗局，命人把他挖出泥土而斩首了。他从土里出来时仿佛由子宫里来，他死前的眼睛也只有极其轻微的、好像蜂鸟落在花瓣上的颤动，他的颈项处却绽开蔷薇似的、艳美的血花。这颤动一直留在我记忆深处。而我所要讲述的事情，是连这颤动也不及万一的。）

我眼前的从者为天之锁所绑缚，银色的链条小心地攀过锁骨，在凹陷处如同灵蛇爬行一般，与蜂蜜色的肌肤紧密贴合，因此而呈现了一个饱满的弧形。银链捆扎住他的双手，如同凝结后又融化的月光。我曾见过蟒蛇捕食幼鸟，是以同样的姿态盘踅虬曲，将雏鸟护在怀中长久抱拥，直至其窒息而亡。在很短的时间里，幼鸟终于只能发出气音，它竭力的挣扎在猎食者的缠缚下几乎无从分辨。它最后无力地掉落泥淖中时，把纤弱的脖颈露了出来，在其中禁锢了无声的嘶叫。您有所不知，我初次敛去气息探访迪卢木多·奥迪那时，曾为他的光辉美貌和高贵风度暗自庆贺，因为它们终有一天会让雏鸟深陷泥潭。他的双眼紧闭，睫毛轻颤，像蝴蝶被人撕去翅膀。他的双唇已无血色，仅有嘴角残留鲜红血迹，竟让这光辉之貌展现出从未有过的艳丽来。为形如巨蟒的银链另一端所紧紧缠绕、剧烈颤动的，是仅剩的红蔷薇。那轻薄、美丽而危险的枪尖上沾了鲜血，滴落时有如铡刀下盛放的玫瑰。它依然在神锁的控制下负隅顽抗，把那致命的部分朝向了一同出生入死的主人，妄图在那具散发着蜂蜜清香的年轻躯体上掏出一个彻及骨髓的血洞来。

我阅读过许多故事。英雄王的遗闻轶事、斑斑劣迹，诸如此类，不一而足。宝座两侧的巨大翅翼在夜色里灼灼闪光，祖母绿之下掩映着暗红近似赭褐的纹路，仿佛这坐骑在几千年里一刻不停地吸饮流亡的鲜血，舔吃神性之火，藉此变得顺驯温良。是了，我素有听闻，却从未交谈的英灵，此刻端坐其上，铠甲有如白日鎏金。夜空确实是落了下来的，我却隐隐觉得，反而是英雄王的光芒夺去我的视力，让我失明，且无所遁形了。那双红色眼睛紧盯着枪兵，一错不错，连同仅剩的红蔷薇，一寸一寸地细细注视着。一副棋盘悬在半空，静止在英雄王身前。他伸出手去触碰棋子。

我曾见过英雄王把玩一副由金块打磨、隐约透露出榴红色的棋子，七个职阶排列成行。那时他随意放下的耀眼金发和略微勾起的嘴角，让我心里产生了一种奇妙的、悲凉和讥诮相交织的情感，仿佛我们不过是股掌之上的玩物罢了。而今战场裂成六十四格，白子如新雪，黑子似长夜，白玉和黑曜石有如神子静伫，把石榴石熔化滴进眼眶，燃起棋盘上的火种。

“为什么要救我？”

我听到一个嘶哑晦暗的声音，如同冬日薄冰下的沉沉河水，在其下汩动着逆来顺受、状似枯槁的清冽回响。我不及转头去看，英雄王就站起身来，他走下王座，撇下鲜红的布料在身后，仿佛金乌西坠，用仅剩的、浅淡的余晖，去照亮了遍野尸横。他一直走到迪卢木多身前，并且似乎把银链缓缓收紧了，链条抓住脚踝，在腰身处暧昧地缠紧，依旧比拟蛇吐出信子的情状，在腰间堪称完美地对称着的凹陷处流连舔舐着。

迪卢木多因为这巨网般的捆缚与挑逗而轻微挣动时，吉尔伽美什用靴子挑起了他的脸。那冰凉的金属贴上没有铠甲保护的脆弱皮肤，竟如同贴身搏斗时将刀剑抵上喉咙，在荒芜雪原上破开冰层，喷溅出温热的血液来。然后这只金色的、光滑的、冰冷的靴子小幅度地往上一顶，更为紧密地施加了压力，并且如同雪水在白藤花瓣上滑落一般，轻轻地摩挲着那一小片皮肤。

在我看来，英雄王的战甲并未在那双同色的金眼中留下多少痕迹，曾经迸发的光焰沉进深处，取而代之的是质地坚硬、形容干涩的不化寒冰，在冰面隐隐又有水光。与其中巨大的、不经打磨的情感形成鲜明对比的，是此时扼住枪兵咽喉的锁链。它在那具身体上施以力度时，银亮的环节相互碰撞，发出清脆的鸣响，似乎是孩子讨要折下的花枝时幼嫩的尾音。这股微弱却不容反抗的力量牵引迪卢木多哭泣般地哽咽，蜜色的、绸缎般的肌肤在无温度的锁链上投射出小小的灰色阴影。捕鸟的巨网缓缓收拢了，液体般轻捷地在脆冷的空气中流动，直到它负伤的猎物被放置在王座上，柔韧笔直、充满力量的双腿在银链的施压下向两侧打开，悬挂在宝座的扶手上，无所凭依、曲线流畅的小腿以及细窄脚踝的弧度，从我的角度可以看得很清楚。

“你想干什么！呜……”

剩下的叱骂被堵住了，银亮的锁链顺着颈项攀附而上，纤巧的环节强硬地占据了口腔，并且如同情人之间的爱抚一般摩挲着唇齿。薄唇含着口中冰凉坚硬的物体，很快开始颤抖，暗金色的眼睛骤然睁大，里面蓄积了因刺激而产生的泪水。

“被捆起来的样子，真是很诱人呢。”

我仿佛听到他这么说了，有一瞬间的惊愕，在我的印象里，无论哪一处传说，都未曾提到王在这方面的小小癖好。吉尔伽美什此时甚至是闲适的，他手中玻璃杯里的红酒轻轻摇晃着，在黄金的森冷光芒下析出暗淡的沉淀物。然后他走近了，俯下身，在枪兵的耳边用几不可闻的气音说了些什么。那声音想必如煮沸的水一般滚烫，因为迪卢木多向后退缩着，摇着头，透过锁链呜咽着，试图挣脱的动作比任一次都来得暴烈。与此同时，他结构小巧的耳廓，突然地染上了绯红的色彩。

我是清晰地听到了那句话的。

“不过战斗的时候，也同样地色情呢。是在勾引本王吗？对你们来说，战斗和做爱，是可以放在金秤的两端，等量权衡的吧？不妨把后者作为回报向本王献上吧，这样的谢礼虽然寒酸，却是本王所应获得的。

“比武会场上有他人注视喝彩的话，战士也会感受到热血在体内奔涌，从而迸发出力量的。即使是现在，也有他人在看着哦。从刚才到现在一直没有作声，是位好观众呢。”

银色锁链与金色王座因所缚猎物的猛烈挣动而相互撞击、发出声响时，我在心中感受到了许久未有的震惊情感。我疑心即使是人间的王、破格的英灵，也无法看透死后的世界，何况我已是无所畏惧、死无复死了。

“会是谁呢？是你坚持献上犬马之恋，相反却视你如蝼蚁的主君吗？是他被美貌蒙蔽双眼的红发未婚妻吗？又或者他们早已背离了魔术师的身份，惨死于枪弹之下了……”

他一边完全随意地说着，一边将酒杯抵在迪卢木多唇侧，又像是突然意识到锁链的阻隔，便将酒杯缓缓倾覆，那暗红如血的酒液先是将薄唇映出色泽来，再顺着下颌流淌。线条清晰的喉管及锁骨处，蒙上了阴郁的暗影。那身包覆着美好躯体的紧身衣被扯开了，肌肉随着呼吸的频率起伏着，从上面蜿蜒而行的暗红液体与银色锁链，在肉体上刻下了精细的纹路。

英雄王用被盔甲保护的手指勾起迪卢木多的下颌，舔去了颈项处的红酒，然后似乎是在上面吸吮啃咬，枪兵因耻辱而扭过头去时，把一个椭圆形的、形容鲜妍的吻痕毫无保留地展现在我的眼前。吉尔伽美什并没有因明目张胆的违令而恼怒，相反地他微微笑了，接着吻咬蜜色的躯体，他俯身进攻时近似于认真的、富有侵略感的态度，使人想起撕开羚羊喉管的雄狮。甚至那具漂亮的身体在这样凶险的攻势之下，于无形中流出饱满的、蜂蜜香味的液体，那甜腻浓郁的香气直攫住了我，使我心神荡漾，更近地窥伺起曾经对手的风流美貌来。

迪卢木多此刻如果能发出声音的话，想必是极为动听的喘息呻吟吧。虽然他闭了眼，乌黑睫毛下也泛出薄薄水光，但是沿着腿部的肌肉，看到他抬起的足弓，竟会发现他的脚趾甚至整个脚背违背主人的意愿，因同样违背意愿的快感而放荡地蜷缩着。随着王逐渐向下移去的吻，从被锁链塞住的口中不受控制地流出了透明的唾液，无法张合、已至麻木的嘴唇任由它将链条打湿了。

“到此为止。现在坐上来服侍本王。”

天之锁消失的一刹那，迪卢木多几乎是软倒在了宝座上。打开的双腿无力合拢，勾人地大张着，在那光辉的魔貌之上，获得自由的唇瓣颤抖着，让夹杂喘息的呻吟漏了出来。他即刻意识到当前的不堪处境，咬住了下唇，但沉溺于快感的美貌与给予这种快感的肉体，还是显现出了极其淫荡媚惑的一面。吉尔伽美什将他抱起，抬起他的左腿缠在腰上，留下没有支点的右腿勉强地弯曲着。他在做这些的时候，迪卢木多几乎没有反抗，未曾卸下盔甲的手在大腿内侧游走时，也只是迎合般摆动起腰身，从撞击着的唇齿中泄出几不成句的咒骂来。这种种不合常理、任由摆布的迹象，昭示着魔力已趋近枯竭，甚至御主或供魔者已经处在凋亡的边缘了。低声悲鸣着沦陷在王的怀抱之中，承受着没有止境的抽提纵送的美貌骑士，实则已经被剥夺了选择死或生的权利。在空间里急速发酵的爱欲，讽刺般地向英灵提供了存续的机会。

“你，你把主人怎么样……了……”

来自骑士的第二个问题，吉尔伽美什依旧没有回答，相反地，他加快了下身的顶弄，并且似乎是捉住了体内敏感的一点，反复地在上面碾磨着。迪卢木多被这样凶狠的顶撞逼得几乎失控了，两腿绷得笔直，原本带着恨意的哭腔随着抽送破碎断续，一点点地转化成勾魂的呻吟。他似乎从急雨般的交合中汲取了少量的魔力，即使已经被玩弄得几近瘫软，还是调动了仅有的力量，直起腰，挣扎着试图逃脱。

“哈啊……！“

在这时，吉尔伽美什冷彻的红眸里，似乎聚集了细微的怒火。面对骑在身上、用羞耻部位取悦着男人，却依旧惦念着那位对他横加指责的主人，接着将流血的忠心献上的貌美枪兵，他仅仅只是将手指握住对方的腰身，在已经退出一半的那处，往下用力按去。

在整根没入的冲击之下，迪卢木多向后仰去，颈项完全暴露在空气中，用来承受交合的小穴淫乱地缩紧，从我的角度看来，甚至是像在迎合着、挽留着吉尔伽美什。被多次插入的地方逐渐变得柔软，泛着艳丽的色泽，被填满的感觉让他很快痉挛着高潮了，甜腻丰润的浓香更加馥郁，在空气中满盈起来，似乎伸出舌尖就能尝到从那具肉体里流出的黏稠蜂蜜。他闭着眼睛，不断摇着头，仿佛是在逃避如此的现实，但那处地方放浪地吮吸，不停地传递着从未有过的快感，迫使他耻辱地呜咽，并且夹得更紧了。

终于，吉尔伽美什在柔韧的、泛着盈盈水光的肉体内宣泄出来，从窄小的洞口里满溢出大量的白浊，那液体似乎是滚烫的，刺激着内壁，使得迪卢木多抵抗般蜷起身体，无自觉地将头埋向了吉尔伽美什的肩膀。这时英雄王做出了一个出人意料的举动，他扳过那张靡丽的光辉之貌，手指伸进口中搅动，然后在湿润的嘴唇上，落下了一个粗暴的亲吻。

保持着连接的状态，吉尔伽美什召来了那副棋盘。棋子已被动过了，我为了从这场甘美荒唐的情事里保留一些理智，转而直视着那局棋。您无法理解这种荒诞的，与色欲全无关联的物事在这个时候出现，怕不是那位英灵任性而为的奇思罢？在先前的兑子中，白骑士仅剩一名，并且这孤独的骑士毫无怨忿地挺身而出了，将自己置于黑方主教的枪口之下。但无论是将死或已死的白骑士，其死亡都是没有原因，在将来也得不到任何偿报的，因为白方的遣兵调将仿若无稽之谈，将王置于开放的中心，战车没有连通，分布于战场的两角。在这样的情势下兑子意图打开局面，是没有胜利可言的。

“一个真正的骑士会怎么做呢？你已经被抛弃了，同时也将被遗忘，因为你的牺牲是换不来胜利的，仅仅昏庸机械地作出兑换的话，归属于遵从敕令的骑士、长燃不息的荣耀也将沦落成为粗鄙鲁莽的勇武。庄严无垢的祈愿恰因为其无垢而趋于世界上最容易沾染污秽的概念。

“这姑且作为对你的回答吧。”

在昏暗的天光下，远处传来了魂灵的唳嘹。那声音钝滞低沉，像鸽群飞过低空。吉尔伽美什似乎沉思了片刻，漫不经心地从棋盘上拿起了孤立无援的白骑士，它石榴石做成的红眼如同即将泣血一般，闪烁着晦暗的光影。他的手指抚摩棋子时，这样的触碰也没有为它灼灼闪耀的、骑士的眼睛蒙上一丝一毫的微尘。在那之后，他把怀中的骑士搂得紧了些，两人连接的地方因为轻微的移动，涌出了更多的浊液。迪卢木多已经因为持续的战斗和性爱而完全失去了气力，再加上受制于体内将他钉住的楔子，他的肉体几乎是在情欲中明灭浮泛着的。直到温热的后穴抵上凉凉的陌生硬物，眼中才讶异地复现了一丝清明。那处被填塞得很满，但那颗棋子磨蹭着湿滑的内壁，还是轻而易举地嵌了进去，棱角按压着内部发出水声。

我就要死了，我的亡魂正要消散，在死去之前，我意欲告诉您的，就仅仅是这样一桩禁忌的秘事罢了。我确实地死过，因而您大可以相信我，因为在破晓白日到来前的长夜里泛起的，不都是枯燥乏味、于己无关的往事吗？

**Author's Note:**

> 以前只是隐隐怀疑，现在终于可以确定了，AO3确实不会数中文字数。


End file.
